Let The Sparks Fly
by Dark-magic-fire
Summary: Sirius?" came Lily's soft voice. He looked over at her. She beckoned him to follow. She led him towards a lone figure. She turned to face him, blue green eyes glinting, a smile playing at her lips. He knew that smile. One he hadn't seen in 20 years.


As his body passed through the veil, he felt a chill- as if he had just accidentally stepped through a ghost

As his body passed through the veil, he felt a chill- as if he had just accidentally stepped through a ghost. And then nothing. A joyous weightlessness, as if all the pressures of the world had been lifted away.

His eyes fluttered open, he was on a vast expanse of white. Clouds floated about, glowing with a golden light cast from the setting sun. He reached out his hand to touch one, and his had passed though, a childish look of amusement upon his face.

He heard a hauntingly familiar laugh behind him; and he turned to gaze into the face of his best friend.

"James!" He cried, unbridled joy flowing through every vein in his body. He embraced his friend tears falling shamelessly down his face. James was exactly as he had remembered him, right down to the coy smile on his face.

A soft laugh sounded over James' shoulder. Sirius' eyes shot up. He knew that laugh.

If possible his grin grew wider still, as he ran to embrace Lily. As he released her, he caught sight of some crystalline pool whose surface shone like glass. From within it, his own reflection gazed back at him. A reflection he hadn't seen in 15 years. The gaunt face, hardened by Azkaban, and the long tangled black hair were no more. Instead shone the laughing, handsome face of his youth. He ran a hand through his hair, an old habit he had never seemed to break. The grin never faded from his face.

"Sirius?" came Lily's soft voice. He looked over at her. She beckoned him to follow. He obliged, linking arms with James as he did.

She led him towards a lone figure, face to the setting sun. Her long red hair glowing as it flowed backwards with the soothing wind. She turned to face him, blue green eyes glinting, a smile playing at her lips. He knew that smile. He knew those eyes.

He rushed forward, embracing her tightly. He took in her scent, holding her body against his own as if she might disappear again the moment he let go.

He could feel the tears flowing down his face, as his mind reeled.

A young girl, about 11, walked through Kings Cross Station looking adoringly up at the older girl beside her. She was a 6th year, a prefect badge shining brilliantly on her chest. She walked proudly through the station, her long red hair flowing out behind her.

The younger of the two looked admiringly up at her older sister, attempting to mimic her actions. She threw her own slightly darker curtain of red hair over her shoulder, held her head up high, and attempted to look important. Though the effect was sorely diminished by the fact that she was barely tall enough to see over the top of her luggage cart.

"Now Molly, you look after your younger sister!" Came the stern voice from the woman walking behind them. She too sported her daughters' vivid red hair.

Molly rolled her eyes as if she had heard this same speech given many times before.

"Yes mum, I'll make sure to look out for Rose."

The woman nodded.

"Mind that you do. Oh and wait!"

She called to the girls' retreating backs.

"Have a good year girls." She wiped a tear from her eye as she watched her youngest daughter board the Hogwarts Express. Her husband put an arm around her waist as they watched her stick her head out the window craning her neck to wave them goodbye. Molly hurriedly pulled her back inside.

Their mother smiled.

"Rose! 5 minutes on the train and you're already doing something dangerous! I have half a mind to send you back to mum-" But she wasn't listening. Rose was too busy watching the people dash about trying to find a compartment or secure belongings before the train started off. Molly sighed in annoyance.

"Come on, let's go find you a seat."

"Can't I sit with you Molly?"

"Rose we went over this before. I'm a prefect, so after I put my things in the prefects carriage, it's my job to patrol the hallways. But once I'm done I'll come find you. Alright?"

The smaller girl nodded.

"Promise Molly?" She couldn't help but smile at her younger sisters innocence.

"I promise Rosie." She led her off towards the end of the train, finally finding a compartment somewhat empty. The only other occupants were, a young girl with light red hair and piercing green eyes sitting by the window, and by the door, a cluster of young boys.

"Oh, Molly! There you are!" From behind them came a voice they recognized.

Before them stood a lanky red-headed boy with freckles scattered about his face. He too was sporting a prefect badge.

"Arthur!" Molly called pulling him into a hug.

He was Arthur Weasley, Molly's best friend. He was a bit touched in the head when it came to muggle things maybe, but beyond that a good guy.

"Alright then Rose, I'll see you later." And with that she turned with Arthur and walked off.

Rose made her way into the compartment, choosing a seat over near the window. The other girl smiled kindly at her, and she returned it.

"My name's Lily Evans. What's yours?" she asked.

"Rose Prewett."

"Nice to meet you."

"Yeah, you too."

"Do you know what house you'll be in?" Lily questioned.

"Gryffindor I hope. My whole family's been in it. Mum and Dad, Fabian, Gideon, and Molly." She said ticking them off on her fingers.

"Wow." Lily said amazed.

"Well what about you? What have your family been in?"

"Oh, my mum and dad are muggles." She said shyly.

"Oh" Said Rose with a tone of awe.

Lily looked slightly worried.

A grin split Rose's face.

"That's so cool!" Lily laughed relieved.

Before long the landscapes were flying by outside the windows of the Hogwarts Express as it hurtled towards its final destination.

"Lily- have you noticed that boy over there? He keeps looking over here!" And indeed, the boy with messy black hair and black glasses framing soft caramel eyes was sneaking a glance as they spoke. But as soon as he knew he was caught, he looked away.

"How rude!" Lily huffed.

Rose stood and marched over to him, plopping down in the seat across from him. Two other boys accompanied him. One had dirty blonde hair that fell about his thin face, an expression of kind curiosity in his eyes. The other was slightly heavyset, with a mop of blonde hair, and looking up at her with beady eyes. She turned back to the black haired boy.

"You know, it's quite rude to stare. Especially seeing as we don't even know you. If you have something to say, you really should say it!"

He looked taken aback by her outburst, his friends laughing despite themselves. But after a moment a grin split his face.

"Oi! You!" He called.

Lily looked surprised.

"My name is James Potter! What's yours?"

"Lily Evans."

"Lily Evens, will you go out with me?"

She sat in a stunned silence.

Just then the door flew open with an ear shattering bang, and a young boy with dark black hair and handsome features flew through it. Bellowing a curse over his shoulder at someone beyond the carriage door. He slid into the compartment, slamming the door behind him, and finally skidding to a halt in front of James. Excitement dancing in his brown eyes.

"Take that!" He yelled at the closed door, still breathless from laughing. With that he finally seemed to notice the others around him, and with a charming smile introduced himself.

"Hello. My names Sirius Black."

"Of _the_ Blacks?" James asked suspiciously. Sirius looked disgusted.

"Unfortunately." He spat.

James looked him up and down, as if appraising him. Then his face broke out into a grin.

"Nice to meet you. I'm James Potter."

A soft sound came from the corner of the compartment. Something between a strangled cry and a moan. Everyone's heads whipped around.

"Oh my god. Rose!" Suddenly it became sickeningly clear what the sound of something smashing had been when Sirius had burst through the door. Rose was on the floor, her back on the wall for support, clutching her now bleeding nose.

In a second Lily was at her side, coxing her remove her hand. There was blood everywhere.

"Oh I hope this works-" whispered Lily. "Episkey"

The bleeding stopped. Lily drew a relieved breath.

Rose smiled weakly up at her.

And before they knew it, the train ride was over. They were at Hogwarts.

"Firs' years! Firs' years this way!" Came a booming voice Molly had said belonged to the Hogwarts Gamekeeper. Rubeus Hagrid.

The first years all timidly tumbled forth from the train, groping forth in the darkness towards the lantern swinging overhead. There were a series of sharp intakes of breath as they caught sight of it. Hogwarts.

Rose and Lily clung to each other as they climbed into one of the small dark boats. They were soon joined by none other then Potter and his gang. Much to their dismay.

The boats made quick work of the lake, and before long, they were standing in a line, alphabetically, waiting for the sorting to commence.

"And there's this big lion. And you have to fight it. If you win, your in Gryffindor, and if you lose well…Slytherin." The boy in front of her whispered to a frightened looking boy. "Really?" He squeaked. By the looks of it he was near tears.

"Potter!" Rose whispered threateningly. He sighed in defeat.

"No. Not really." The boy let out a relieved sigh and turned back to face the sorting.

Rose searched franticly for a familiar face in the sea of student sitting at their house tables.

Finally, just as it was her turn to go up, she spotted Molly. She gave her a reassuring smile.

"Prewett, Rose"

A lump rose in her throat.

"Gryffindor!"

She let out a sigh of relief as she made her way towards the maroon-clad table. A group of people patted her on the back and congratulated her as she took her place beside her older sister, next to Lily, and unfortunately, near Potter. He, it seemed, didn't feel the need to watch the sorting any longer. As he was now going on and on to his friends, and all seemed to be listening. All but one.

Sirius was sitting across from him, but rather then listen to James, it seemed he had more than enough going on with his own fan club he had forming around him.

He always _was_ popular.

Sirius and James, even at a young age had a knack for getting in trouble. More often than not they could be seen with their heads together either alone, or in the company of Lupin and Pettigrew. And often the direct result of these "meetings" was detention.

And when not planning some sinister trick, they, like any other males, enjoyed the company of the opposite sex. For James, this desire manifested itself in trying to find ways to ask Lily out. To which her answer was invariably no. But for Sirius, he thoroughly enjoyed being one of the more popular boys in school, and all the perks that came with it. He was hardly ever seen without a girl or two on his arms, or following him about.

And it disgusted Rose.

As 3rd years his behavior had hardly changed. Not that anyone had expected it to. He was after all the great Sirius Black.

"Did you see Black today Lily? He had Katie Wilson hanging off of his arm."

"No! I thought he was going with Kayla Armon?"

"That was _yesterday_."

"Oh-"

"That Black!" she spat "Almost every day it's a new girl! Its disgusting!" Lily couldn't suppress a giggle.

"What?!"

"I'm sorry Rose. Its just- you sound almost jealous."

Rose's eyes bugged out of her head.

"Me and Black? No way. No way."

They never really had any interest in each other. Nothing in common. She couldn't see what those other girls saw in him. He was a prat. He and those stupid Marauders. Always setting up some prank or other kind of mischief. There was nothing attractive about him at all.

Or that's what she always thought, until that warm fall day in their 6th year.

"Prewett- hey Prewett wait up!" He called to her from down the hall. She turned slowly, her curtain of red hair swishing about her shoulders. She waited curiously, leaning against the wall, books in her hands. He sprinted towards her, stooping with his hands on his knees to catch his breath when he did. He looked up at her, his charming smile on his face, flushed with excitement.

"Say Prewett?" He said, leaning forward so that his arm touched the wall right over her shoulder. His face close to hers.

Her heart fluttered in her chest.

"Y-yes Sirius?" She was shocked that she had used his first name. But she had never been this close to him before, never seen his charming smile up close, or smelled the husky scent that was uniquely him. She shook her head. He was just some stupid playboy- she wouldn't fall for his charm. She turned her head away.

"Look at me Prewett- Rose." He said softly, turning her to face him. She looked into his cool dark eyes.

"There's a Hogsmade trip coming up- would you like to go with me?"

Her mouth fell open in shock. He was asking her? Her heart hammered against her ribcage. He was rambling on about something-

"Hey Sirius?" came a high-pitched voice. A stunning girl with long blonde hair strode up to him, commanding his attention.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't make our Hogsmade date baby-" she pouted her shapely lips at him, stroking his cheek.

"I just hope you don't get stuck with too big a loser in my place." She smirked at Rose before leaning in to kiss Sirius' cheek. Smiling in a sympathetic manor at Rose as she shook her head and walked off.

"Wha-" Sirius looked confused. He turned to Rose. She was frozen, a look of disbelief on her face.

"No, look Rose- I have no idea-"

"Save it." she hissed. Embarrassed tears threatening to spill over her lack of judgment.

He recoiled slightly, bracing himself for the blow that infallibly followed the look she was giving him.

But she didn't strike. When he opened his eyes, he saw her glaring at him with the utmost loathing.

"This is a new low for you Black." He flinched at her renewed use of his last name.

"Rose I-" he reached out his hand to brush away the hot tears rolling down her face.

"Don't touch me."

"I didn't mean-"

"I don't want to hear it!" She shrieked. Her voice dropped to a venomous whisper. "I despise you Sirius Black!" And she turned on her heel and stalked off.

Cocky laughter reached his ear as she disappeared around the corner. The blonde stepped out from where she had retreated, her friends at her heels. As she recounted loudly how she had 'finally gotten revenge on the great Sirius Black for dumping her'. He glared daggers at her. He had never been so angry. She caught his gaze, and all traces of conceit evaporated instantly. She took off in the opposite direction, leaving her 'friends' in the dust.

Sirius tried to talk to Rose, to explain what had happened to her- but she refused to even be in the same room as him for weeks after that incident. Whenever he would walk into a room, she would storm out. And when that wasn't an option, she would spend the entire time either pretending he didn't exist or shooting him seething glares behind his back whichever she felt would annoy him more.

And after a while, he grew tired of her game.

And two could play at that game. He would make sure to have several giggling girls hanging off of his arms every time he walked past her, or talk extra loudly to James about their latest endeavors whenever she was nearby.

She merely turned her head the other way, fuming. It became a sort-of routine for them.

And not too soon for those caught in the crossfire, term ended. Surely they would go off and enjoy their summers, and when they returned in the fall for their 7th year, all would be forgotten.

...

"Lily! Over here!" Rose waved at her best friend from across Platform 9 ¾, beckoning her towards her. The scarlet engine billowed smoke, as it stood waiting to take the students back to Hogwarts. The summer had simply slipped away.

They grabbed their trunks and stowed them in an empty compartment. Sitting across from each other as always in the seats by the window.

"Hello love, miss me?" came James' teasing voice as he dropped his arm around Lily. She just rolled her eyes, a slight smile on her face, and pushed his hand away. He laughed good-naturedly and went over to rejoin the other boys who were seated at the opposite end of the carriage.

Sirius entered flopping down in the seat beside Lupin.

James and Lily exchanged glances. So far so good. Both knew they would not enjoy another year of heated glares and whispered curses between Rose and Sirius. The past year they had made being around either of them very difficult. And no one seemed to know what really happened between them. Not even their own best friends.

"How was your summer Rose?" Lily asked, steering the conversation away from the boy who had just entered.

"Oh, it was great. My sister, Molly, you know, well she had her baby. Another boy. They've named this one Percy. He's so cute, with his little tuff of red hair!" Rose cooed, obviously very proud of her older sister.

"She married her best friend didn't she?"

"Yea. Right after she graduated."

"What was his name again?"

"Arthur Weasley."

"That's right. And what about the other two? Doesn't she have two other sons?"

"Oh yes. Charlie and Bill! Ones 3 and the others 2. Oh I wish you could meet them Lily! They're adorable!" And with that Rose lapsed into a contented silence. Watching the scenery fly by outside the rain drenched window.

The train ride itself was uneventful, and before they knew it, they were trudging sleepily up the stairs towards their dormitories, full from the welcome back feast.

In the common room, Rose and Lily sank into squishy armchairs by the fire. There was a clamor by the portrait hole as 4 boys made their way inside. Lily held her breath; Sirius was the last to sit down. Both sat silent for a moment. Maybe-

Sirius and Rose abruptly stood and each turning on their heel stormed off in opposite directions. Lily sighed in frustration.

"At least they didn't yell this time-" James muttered, trying to bring some light into a dark situation. Lily laughed. James smiled.

"Do you even know what happened?" She asked tiredly.

"You know- now that you mention it- I don't. Didn't Rose ever tell you?"

"All I ever got was that she thinks Sirius is a royal pain. But she's been saying that since 1st year." James chuckled. This was true. So then where had all this hostility come from?

Lily yawned again, beginning to nod off where she sat. She shook her head, standing up.

"I'm going to bed. Goodnight." She managed to get out between yawn as she made her way up the stairs to the girls dormitories. Lupin and Pettigrew soon followed. This left James alone with his thoughts. What had happened between the two of them?


End file.
